


His Boss

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blindfolds, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Power Play, Rough Sex, Top Michael, Voyeur Lucifer, Voyeurism, Window Sex, brief mention of past cas/others, brief mention of past michael/others, implied potential castiel/lucifer, micas, voyeur omcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good.” Michael’s lips curved and the next words surprised Castiel. “Strip. Lay your clothes on the table. I want you over by the windows.” Castiel’s breathing changed and he felt excitement buzzing inside him.</p><p>This was new. This was very new.</p><p>This is a fill for a SPN Kink Meme Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Castiel's partner fucks him against a window. An audience would be lovely.

Castiel shifted in his seat and bit back a moan that wanted to escape. With every movement he could feel the plug holding him open shifting inside him. Without thought he clenched down on it and bit the inside of his cheek. “Mr. Novak?”

At the sound of his name Castiel looked up into concerned grey eyes and offered a slight smile. “Yes?” he forced himself to still and to ignore the presence of the plug firmly buried inside his ass. It was almost impossible but he managed.

“Is something wrong?” his secretary seemed hesitant but Castiel waved her off. “If you’re sure…” she took a few steps back out of his office and paused in the doorway, “Don’t forget your meeting at two.” The door clicked shut behind her and Castiel sighed.

He wanted more than anything to jerk himself off but he refrained.

When he glanced at the clock it revealed it was almost two and he pushed back from his desk, getting to his feet, before making his way out of his office. The walk down the hallway and towards the elevator had his plug shifting inside him.

It wasn’t what he wanted.

Castiel wanted to be _full_. He wanted to be split open on a thick cock and fucked within an inch of his life. The plug inside him wasn’t cutting it and he groaned in annoyance as the doors to the elevator shut behind him. He pressed a button and waited as it took him to Michael’s office.

The doors finally opened and Castiel walked down the hallway towards Michael’s office. He had only managed one knock before a voice behind him interrupted. “Castiel.” Michael stood near him with a soft smile on his handsome features.

The CEO was dressed in a tailored dark business suit and a surprising bright blue tie. Castiel had to force himself not to give his boss a once over and instead returned the smile. “I hope I’m not late.”

“No.” Michael’s eyes seemed to stare through Castiel and Castiel shifted on his feet but forced his features to remain neutral. “Come.” Michael took a step away, “We’re in conference room B.”

Castiel swallowed as Michael led the way down the hallway and with each step Castiel was trying to will away an increasingly obvious boner. He didn’t notice the amusement on Michael’s features when the older man guided him inside the room nor did he notice the very appreciative looks he’d been receiving.

“Are we waiting for someone?” he looked around at the windowed wall, the large conference table and the lack of files or papers.

Instead of an answer Michael stepped right into his space and allowed a hand to reach up to touch Castiel’s face. “No.” Michael’s eyes moved to Castiel’s lips and Castiel nervously darted out his tongue to swipe across them. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to see you so often and not to touch you?” his voice was low and Castiel jerked in surprise.

“What?” his throat felt dry and Castiel wondered if this was some kind of trick. He took a step back but Michael easily followed his movements.

Almost suddenly Michael adopted a thoughtful look as he continued to stare at Castiel before he seemingly decided on something. “I want to fuck you.” It was simply and very straight to the point.

Castiel felt his cock harden in his pants and his ass clench down on the plug still buried inside him. He swallowed roughly and this time he glanced down at Michael. The bulge in those dark pants was impossible to miss and when Michael stepped closer, right into his space, he could _feel_ it against his own.

“It looks like I’m not the only one interested in the idea.” Michael reached between them and stroked his hand over Castiel, rubbing until a moan escaped. “Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked, leaning in close and grinning against Castiel’s ear.

The truth was Michael had thought about fucking his employee since he had first met Castiel Novak. It had been impossible to think of anything else when the man was in the room or being so fucking helpful during meetings. The number of men he’d taken back to his home, all dark haired with blue eyes, to fuck was getting ridiculous. None of them had been able to sate the lust that Castiel caused.

“Do you want me to pound into you? Make you scream and moan for more?” his tongue swiped up the shell of Castiel’s ear. “Or maybe I’m wrong.” He stepped away and the sound of protest had a smug grin stealing over his features.

“No. You’re not wrong.” Castiel took a step forward to close the distance. He was far from a submissive partner. Castiel knew what he wanted and more often than not he pursued it. However he wasn’t completely sure on how to handle _this_ situation.

Michael was his boss.

“Good.” Michael’s lips curved and the next words surprised Castiel. “Strip. Lay your clothes on the table. I want you over by the windows.” Castiel’s breathing changed and he felt excitement buzzing inside him.

This was new. This was very new.

He started with his suit jacket, draping it over a chair, before he moved on to his tie and shirt. Each article of clothing found its way to the table until he was naked above the waist. Castiel removed his shoes next, then his socks and finally straightened back up he set about removing his pants.

Idly he wondered what Michael’s reaction would be when he saw the thick glass plug.

The whole time that Castiel stripped Michael kept his eyes trained on Castiel’s body, taking in every single inch bared to him, until finally the handsome man standing before him was completely naked. He grinned at the evidence of Castiel’s arousal and waited until Castiel had complied with his last request.

He wasn’t disappointed. Castiel’s ass was just as perfect as he’d imagined and the pink glass plug that showed between his cheeks had Michael biting back a moan. The very _thought_ of Castiel coming to work wearing a plug, keeping himself open and stretched, almost made him lose his composure.

But Michael was in charge.

Michael watched Castiel walk to the windows. He reached into his pocket for lube and a condom, even though he wanted nothing more than to come inside Castiel and plug it back up, but he pushed those thoughts away. For now.

“I want you pressed up against that window. Don’t remove your hands unless I give you permission.” He kept his voice even while he stepped close before he paused, “Turn around.” Michael took of his own tie and tied it around Castiel’s head. He turned Castiel around to take in the sight of it covering Castiel’s eyes before turning him back around to face away.

Castiel could hear the sound of Michael opening up what he assumed was lube and a condom. He tried to focus on what was happening behind him but the excitement at something _new_ was stealing most of his attention.

It wasn’t long until Michael was tugging on Castiel’s plug, watching, as it popped free and he stepped away to place it near Castiel’s clothes. “ _Fuck_.” Michael breathed out as he stepped close once more and spread Castiel’s cheeks to look at the slick hole, “Almost ready for me.” He pressed two lube slick fingers inside and started up a quick motion, pumping them in and out, as Castiel’s fingers flexed against the warm glass in front of him.

He could see the way Castiel wanted to move them but instead kept them firmly against the window.

“Good boy.” He smirked when Castiel jerked at that and forced himself to not respond. Michael _loved_ having partners who were typically dominant during sex and seeing them struggle with a more submissive type role.

He pressed a third finger inside as he continued to open Castiel up until Castiel couldn’t stop himself.

“Are you going to tease me all day or fuck me?” the words were rough and slightly growled out. Michael laughed. His body shook with it and his fingers stilled where they were buried deep inside Castiel’s hole.

“There we are.” He grinned and pulled his fingers free. “I knew you weren’t as submissive as you were letting on.” Michael slicked himself up and pressed the covered tip of his cock against Castiel’s hole. “Don’t worry. I’ll fuck that right out of you.”

His fingers dug into Castiel’s hips as he guided himself inside. Castiel was _tight_ and _burning hot_ inside. He squeezed Michael’s cock.

The feeling of sinking into Castiel had a moan escaping.

“ _Fuck._ ” Michael almost snarled the word as he kept moving forward until he was finally buried inside Castiel. “Why have I been denying myself?” he questioned as he drew his hips back and pushed right back inside.

“Fuck me like you mean it.” Castiel shoved himself back into Michael’s cock and clenched down. He could feel Michael picking up pace, the drag of a thick cock against him and when Michael hit his prostate the sound punched its way out of him.

Pleasure zinged through him and Castiel felt himself pressed further against the window. He wasn’t thinking of anything beyond the feeling of Michael fucking into him, the fingers gripping his hips and the pleasure that had started to build inside him.

He didn’t know that across from them they had an audience. Four people had happened to glance out their windows to see a naked man pressed up against the window. Castiel wasn’t aware of them watching and he wasn’t aware of Michael’s brother and the COO of the company watching them fucking from the doorway of the conference room.

Instead Castiel focused on getting off. On the sounds of fucking and Michael’s voice.

“I’d rather spend my day buried in your ass then doing paper work and sitting through meetings.” Michael growled it out as his hips kept snapping forward. He loved the sight of Castiel pressed up against the window and the muffled sounds of moans filling the conference room.

He would have to call Castiel up for more _meetings_ in the future with the only reason being a good fuck.

Michael could feel how close he was to his release, the way pressure built inside him, as he reached around to close a hand down around Castiel’s cock. The action had Castiel tightening down around him and a curse slipped from his lips.

He gritted his teeth, still thrusting, before he started to jerk Castiel off in quick motions. “You’re doing so good for me.” Michael thought about squeezing Castiel’s cock to hold him off but pushed the thought aside. He’d try new things later. “Taking your boss’s cock so well. Maybe that should be added to your job description? CEO’s 2 o’clock fuck.”

“I don’t know, Michael. I think I’d rather you amend that to include the COO.” Lucifer smirked as he watched Castiel jerk and whip his head around even though he couldn’t _see_ who was standing there. Lucifer could see the flush to Castiel’s cheeks and he couldn’t help but admire the sight of his brother’s tie wrapped around what Lucifer knew to be bright blue eyes.

Michael didn’t bother stopping even at the knowledge his brother was watching, “Was there something you wanted?” his voice was rough and it was impossible not to know that Michael was very close to his orgasm.

“No. Don’t mind if I enjoy the view.” He stepped further into the room to get a better look at Castiel’s naked body pressed against the window. “I thought you had a meeting.” There was a teasing note to the tone.

Castiel had to force himself to turn back to the window at Michael’s order and knew his cheeks were burning from more than pleasure. He bucked into Michael’s fist when it started to move quicker up and down his cock.

His body was warm with pleasure and his mouth dropped open as he came on both Michael’s fist as well as the window. He wanted to go limp as he moaned and pressed further against the glass.

His boss continued to jerk him through his orgasm, still fucking forward at a now erratic pace, until Michael’s hand went back to Castiel’s hip and Michael slammed inside as he came with a groan. “ _Fuck_.” His body pressed against Castiel’s and he slowly regained control over his breathing.

It was with reluctance that he pulled out. Michael stepped away to deal with his condom and to clean himself up while Castiel pressed his forehead against the window. His eyes were closed behind the tie and he finally pulled himself away from the window.

“Did I tell you that you could move?” Michael asked calmly as he tucked himself back into his pants. Castiel froze at the words but he pressed his hands back to the window and waited for his boss to continue. “I want to simply enjoy the sight of you well fucked and completely naked.” He moved back across the room, still ignoring Lucifer who hadn’t moved, so he could stroke his hand down the bare expanse of Castiel’s back.

He moved down to the firm ass he’d just been pounding inside and gave it a small smack.

“You can put your plug back in and get dressed.” He removed the tie before he stepped away and watched with undisguised lust as Castiel moved across the room. There was drying semen on his hip from where Michael’s hand had touched and more on Castiel’s now soft cock. Michael waited until Castiel had pressed his plug back inside before he stepped back into Castiel’s space and dragged him in for a slightly possessive kiss that left both of them staring at each other with hooded eyes, “Thanks for the fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt located here: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/86610.html?thread=33508178#t33508178


End file.
